Héroes
by Anikuni
Summary: Hay muchas maneras de ser un héroe. Tres puntos de vista. Tres maneras de conseguirlo. Para el reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro "The Ruins".
1. Viktor Krum

_**HÉROES**_

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter y el resto de los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Tres palabras, tres personajes" del foro "The Ruins".**

* * *

****_VIKTOR KRUM: QUIDITCH_

La primera vez que montó en escoba tenía siete años. Su padre le había llevado al jardín, donde le enseñó una escoba de adulto totalmente nueva. Le obligó a montar en ella y dar un par de vueltas al jardín. El pequeño estaba aterrado, pero consiguió hacer lo que le mandaban. Al terminar asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y pronunció las palabras que Viktor recordaría el resto de su vida.

-Hijo, tienes talento natural. Si practicas mucho podrás ser un gran jugador de Quidditch. Y entonces podrás llegar a ser el héroe de Bulgaria.

Cuando escuchó eso se quedó boquiabierto. Él también quería ser un héroe, quería que todos lo admirasen, quería ser distinto.

Durante años practicaba todos los días. Se levantaba pronto para volar y lo hacía durante horas. Cuando llegó a Dumstrang todo cambió. Dejó de centrarse en ser el mejor, en convertirse en un héroe y empezó a disfrutar del Quidditch.

Le encantaba todo lo relacionado con ese deporte: volar tan rápido como lo permitiera la escoba, esquivar bludgers, encontrar la snitch cuando todo parecía perdido… Si era sincero también le gustaba la fama que le daba ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch del colegio. Todos los chicos querían ser sus amigos, las chicas deseaban ser un novio. Era divertido.

A finales de su sexto año le convocaron para la Selección de Bulgaria. Ese equipo llevaba años sin llegar muy lejos en las competiciones, pero su presencia se hizo notar. Bulgaria volvió a ganar partidos y consiguió un hueco en la final.

La prensa mágica no paraba de sacar noticas sobre él. Era Krum el gran jugador de Quidditch. Krum la promesa de Bulgaria. Krum el héroe.

Su padre no paraba de repetirle que había conseguido lo que ambos querían, que era un héroe, que esa era la razón de que hubiese entrenado tantos años. Pero Viktor Krum había dejado atrás ese sueño. Jugaba al Quidditch porque le gustaba, sin más.

* * *

**Pues aquí dejo el primer capítulo. Este me ha salido un poco corto (335 palabras según word), pero bueno, el personaje de Viktor Krum no me inspiraba demasiado. Creo que no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente, porque ya tengo un ligera idea.**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	2. Cedric Diggory

_CEDRIC DIGGORY: MUERTE_

Cedric Diggory sabía que había decepcionado a su familia dos veces. Y no pensaba decepcionarlos una tercera.

La primera fue cuando fue a Hufflepuff. Los Diggory llevaban muchas generaciones perteneciendo a Ravenclaw, que su primero y único hijo perteneciera a la casa de los tejones no les hizo mucha gracia. Era como si dijeran que su primogénito no valía para nada y no tenía ninguna cualidad.

La segunda fue cuando en quinto no consiguió ser prefecto en quinto curso. Es cierto que más tarde lo había conseguido, pero tan solo por la marcha de Hogwarts de un compañero de su curso. Su familia se lo tomó mal, como si fuese un segundo plato.

No pensaba defraudarlos una vez más. Por eso se presentó al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Quería que todo el mundo conociese el apellido Diggory, que al escucharlo sintieran admiración y respeto, pero sobre todo quería que sus padres se sintiesen orgullosos de él.

A partir de que fuese elegido se empezó a preparar. Deseaba ser el ganador, así que se pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca preparándose para todo lo que pudiese pasar. Sin embargo no estaba tan bien preparado como creía.

La primera prueba no fue muy bien, los dragones no fueron lo suyo. Su intento de crear un perro le salió bien, aunque no tuvo mucha utilidad. No quedó último, pero se sintió derrotado.

La segunda fue mejor, mucho mejor. Comprendió muy pronto en qué consistía el misterio del huevo. Es verdad que Potter hubiera ganado si no hubiese intentado salvar a todos los rehenes, pero puesto que parecía que a nadie le importaba, decidió no darle tampoco ninguna importancia.

En la tercera prueba, el laberinto, todo parecía muy confuso. Estaba oscuro y la varita no aportaba demasiada luz. Las criaturas que salían no eran, en la mayoría, demasiado complicadas, o al menos no era ninguna contra la que si no se hubiese preparado.

Tras varios "problemillas" más consiguió ver la copa. Consiguió llegar a ellas a duras penas, con Potter a su lado. Cuando este le dijo de tocarla juntos aceptó casi sin dudarlo. Era consciente de que Harry merecía ganar más que él, sin embargo la fama y el orgullo de su familia era demasiado fuerte.

Tocó la copa y se arrepintió al instante. El sitio era más oscuro y tenebroso de lo que había sido el laberinto. Pero no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho más. Un rayo verde avanzaba hacia él con rapidez. Sabía lo que le esperaba. La muerte. Sin embargo sus últimos pensamientos fueron para su familia.

-"Os he decepcionado por tercera vez"

Lo que Cedric nunca supo es que no hubo tercera vez. Su familia, sobre todo su padre, se sintió orgullosa de que su hijo fuera el campeón de "El Torneo de los Tres Magos". Se sintió orgullosa de que su hijo fuera un héroe.

* * *

**Aquí dejo la segunda historia. Esta era quizás la que menos me inspiraba, pero de todas maneras espero no haberlo hecho demasiado mal. También sé que parece que la familia de Cedric es un poco "egoista", pero es la impresión que tuve sobre los Diggory mientras leía el libro.**

**¿Reviews? :3**


	3. Colin Creevey

_COLIN CREEVEY: ADMIRABLE_

Hogwarts ya no era igual que antes. Si el mandato de Umbridge había sido duro, comparado con el de los Carrow había sido un paseo de rosas. Sobre todo para Colin.

Para él y su hermano las cosas estaban más difíciles que para la mayoría. Habían conseguido ir a la escuela de magia gracias a que el primo segundo de su tío abuelo (o algo parecido, Colin nunca llegó a memorizarlo del todo) era skib y por tanto había algo de sangre mágica por sus venas. Los Carrow, que conocían su árbol genealógico dudoso, disfrutaba haciendo de los hermanos blanco de las burlas y en ocasiones, también de la maldición cruciatus.

Por eso, cuando le propusieron pertenecer de nuevo al Ejército de Dubledore, no dudo ni un instante. Quería hacer frente a los mortífagos que se habían adueñado del colegio, que pudiese haber hijos de muggles en Hogwarts y, si había que reconocerlo, quería parecerse un poco a la persona que más admiraba, a su héroe, a Harry Potter.

Lo que el ED hacía eran cosas pequeñas: hacer pintadas en todo el castillo, negarse a usar la maldición cruciatus contra otros compañeros, intentar captar nuevos miembros… En realidad nada muy serio.

Aun así Dennis no le había dejado participar activamente. Pertenecía igual al Ejército de Dubledore, pero Colin nunca le dejaba hacer las misiones más peligrosas, él las hacía por su hermano. Le decía que era porque él estaba más cualificado y tenía más experiencia. La verdad, eso era mentira. La realidad era que su hermano era un niño, solo iba en cuarto y… ¡por Merlín! ¿Era tan malo querer que no le pasase nada a tu hermanito?

Aquella noche le tocaba hacer una pintada en solitario. El ejército de Dumbledore se había visto menguado en los últimos días, así que cuando pidieron un voluntario se ofreció él. La tarea era sencilla, escribir con letras grandes:

**EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE SIGUE RECLUTANDO.**

Pero no todo sale bien. Mientras escribía la e final de "sigue" llegó Alecto Carrow. Era por todos conocidos que, la profesora de estudios muggles, tenía una predisposición por la maldición cruciatus. Y así fue.

La profesora empujó a Colin a una pared y le obligó a confesar. El muchacho se prometió a si mismo que no diría nada, que cuando le lanzase la maldición no gritaría, que sería igual que Harry Potter, alguien a quien admirar, un héroe.

Alecto lanzó la maldición contra él.

Colin no gritó.

* * *

**Aquí la última historia. Sé que seguramente esta sea la peor, pero llevo varios días comiéndome la cabeza con ella, así que he decidido publicarla cuanto antes y olvidarme de todo. Me ha gustado mucho participar en este reto :)**

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
